


Le choix de Buridan

by Hermineuh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeune cadre dynamique, élément clé de son entreprise, Hux a des journées bien remplies. Aujourd'hui, fatigué et légèrement excédé, il songe à se laisser aller pour la soirée et rester chez lui à buller, au calme, devant sa télé. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter: quand ses plans se déroulent-ils sans accroc?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le choix de Buridan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/gifts).



Hux gara sa voiture juste devant chez lui.  Il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir fini sa longue journée de travail qui succédait à bien d'autres toutes aussi pénibles. Il coupa le contact et se demanda quel petit plaisir il allait s'offrir pour se détendre. Bourbon? Whiskey? Ou une petite liqueur de prune qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous? Il eut presque envie de se laisser totalement aller pour la soirée et se faire livrer une pizza à domicile. Oui. Lui! Tomber si bas. Si sa mère le voyait…

Heureusement, il vivait et pouvait bien faire absolument ce qu'il voulait! Et s'il se sentait d'humeur de commander une pizza dégoulinante de fromage et d'accompagner ça de bière, il le ferait!

Il descendit et referma la porte d'un mouvement vif puis se dirigea vers le coffre où il récupéra le sac de son ordinateur portable qu'il porta à l'épaule. Il verrouilla la voiture et s'assura que les portes étaient bien fermées. Certes le quartier était ultra-résidentiel, mais il savait de source sûre que des _hippies_ trainaient dans le coin. Et se retrouver avec du crottin de cheval sur les sièges de sa nouvelle Audi pour dénoncer la société de consommation: très peu pour lui!

Hux contourna le véhicule et après avoir relevé les yeux vers sa demeure, s'arrêta net sur le trottoir. Il cligna des yeux. Certainement il devait avoir mal vu. Sur sa magnifique pelouse verdoyante et parfaitement entretenue: deux ânes. Deux fichus ânes qui broutaient paisiblement comme s'ils étaient chez eux et non pas dans l'ignoble ruine qui leur servait d'étable. Il inspira longuement et tenta s'expirer calmement. Il sentait une colère sombre bouillir en lui. Il releva lentement la tête, yeux fermés et fit face au ciel maintenant teinté de vives couleurs orangées. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, respirant le plus posément possible. Puis il abaissa la tête avec le feint espoir qu'il avait juste eu une hallucination.

 

_ Bordel! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

 

Non seulement les baudets étaient toujours là, entre son portillon fraîchement repeint en blanc et la porte d'entrée de sa maison, mais il savait exactement à quel bougre d'âne (sans mauvais jeux de mots) ils appartenaient. Et la dernière chose dont il avait envie, après cette journée difficile à gérer des incompétents sans cervelles aux ordres d'autres incapables tout aussi décérébrés, c'était d'avoir affaire à la seule personne qu'il était certain qu'il finirait un jour par assassiner! Et le sourire aux lèvres!

Il se retourna brusquement, rouvrit le coffre de sa Audi et y jeta son sac plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Tant pis si son ordinateur portable recevait un mauvais choc ou même se brisait. Sa boîte pouvait bien lui en payer un plus récent vu les bénéfices qu'ils avaient engendrés grâce à lui. Puis il verrouilla sa voiture et d'un pas rapide, il prit la direction de la dernière bâtisse de la longue rue. Celle dont les habitants du quartier faisaient semblant d'ignorer. L'ignoble tas de débris qui abritait l'être le plus vile et le plus abject qu'Hux ait rencontré.

En moins de dix minutes, il avait effectué le trajet, nourrissant sa colère de souvenirs au goût amer et de rancune jamais éteinte. Le souffle court, il faisait face à la demeure clairement en mauvais état. La peinture était si écaillée qu'elle laissait voir des pans entiers de bois décapé par les intempéries. Il nota qu'un volet pendait lamentablement, accroché à sa dernière charnière et qu'une fenêtre était carrément fendue. Il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il vivre dans une maison aussi délabrée? Probablement voulait-il recréer le style "maison hantée" qui serait parfait pour Halloween! Connaissant le personnage, c'était de l'ordre du possible!

Hux s'avança et ouvrit le portillon qui émit un grincement sinistre lorsqu'il le referma derrière lui. L'état général de désolation s'était répandu jusque sur le lopin de terre devant l'entrée. L'herbe était clairement devenue incontrôlable et Hux crut même y voir des chardons. Il monta la volée de marche et tambourina à la porte.

 

_ REN! REN! appela-t-il à plein poumons, peu inquiet du bruit généré car les premiers voisins se trouvaient à une cinquantaine de mètres. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il pouvait commettre le crime parfait: personne n'entendrait sa victime hurler!

 

Il se força à patienter deux secondes avant de reprendre ses vociférations et ses martellements. Bien évidement que cette grande andouille ne répondait pas! Il était probablement en train de fabriquer des bougies, de couper du bois ou carrément de planter des fleurs pour ses stupides abeilles!

 

_ REN! aboya-t-il une nouvelle. TES MULETS SONT DANS MON JARDIN! SI TU NE LES RECUPERES PAS DANS LA MINUTE J'EN FAIS DU SAUCISSON!

 

Il souffla bruyamment, notant dans un coin de son esprit qu'il allait devoir se remettre au sport très bientôt s'il ne voulait pas finir comme le vieux Palpatine: flasque et gâteux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait eu d'exercice physique. Aussitôt il repensa à sa dernière activité qui remontait à plusieurs mois de cela et telle une allumette jetée sur une flaque d'huile, il s'enflamma.

Il empoigna la clenche et comme il s'y attendit, la porte s'ouvrit. Ce grand dadais ne fermait jamais. D'un pas lourd et décidé, il entra dans la maison sans cesser d'appeler le propriétaire des lieux. Cependant, après quelques secondes, son cerveau nota certains changements subtils par rapport à la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds. Certes il y avait toujours de la poussière sur les meubles mais bien moins que dans son souvenir. Tout devait avoir été nettoyé récemment. Aucun vêtement ne traînait par terre, ni de sacs remplis de déchets. Le parquet semblait même en meilleur état. Etrange. Par contre, il nota que le mobilier présentait des signes qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Il passa la tête dans la cuisine et avisa une chaise à laquelle il manquait un pied. Une porte de placard dans l'entrée était manquante et côté salon, quelques mètres plus loin, la vieille télévision à écran cathodique gisait contre un mur, la vitre détruite. Il se demanda bien quel cyclone avait bien pu faire de tels dégâts. Il se reprit mentalement. Ren. Le nom du cyclone s'appelait Ren. Il contracta sa mâchoire et sentit ses dents grincer. Malgré de subtils changements, il restait bien le même. Sa colère se mua doucement en exaspération.

Hux traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'immense terrain qui se trouvait derrière la maison. Il descendit les marches et s'avança sur la pelouse qui avait elle-aussi un meilleur aspect que dans son souvenir. Il s'étonna de ne pas être accueilli par Artoo, un vieux berger allemand qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui courir dans les jambes et le faire trébucher à la moindre occasion.

 

_ Ren! appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, sans grande conviction.

 

Etait-il seul? Si le grand dadais n'était pas là, qui allait le débarrasser des vieilles carnes sur sa propriété? D'ailleurs, nota soudain son cerveau, comment avaient-ils fait pour entrer? Comme par hasard ils avaient choisi sa maison et en plus réussi à ouvrir le portillon?

Mouais…

Il aperçut l'abris des ânes mais il semblait vide. Il fonça alors jusqu'à la baraque qui faisait office d'entrepôt, d'atelier et d'écuries. Sans annoncer sa présence, il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par un bruit sec de bois tombant au sol.

Bordel de bien évidement! Il fallait que ce bêta soit effectivement en train de couper du bois!

Il roula des yeux et poussa un long soupir. Puis il s'avança, dépassant les outils de jardinages éparpillés au sol ou posés contre le mur. A peine quelques mètres plus loin, sous une vieille lampe qui pendait du plafond et menaçait de se détacher au vu de l'angle qu'elle tenait, il vit Ren. Hache en main. Torse nu. Couper une bûche en deux. Sans aucun t-shirt. Puis en ramasser une nouvelle et la déposer sur le billot. Le dos légèrement luisant de… sueur? Lever les bras et les abattre avec force. Les muscles bandés. Quelques mèches de cheveux ébènes collaient à sa mâchoire. Et il était juste. En. Pantalon! Hux inspira plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'avait pensé car Ren se bloqua dans son geste et se retourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Lorsqu'il remarqua Hux, il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Pourtant Hux nota un début de sourire. Ou était-ce son imagination? Durant un instant furtif, Ren avait presque semblé heureux de le voir avant de se refermer telle l'huitre inutile qu'il était.

 

_ Général, l'accueillit-il d'une voix grave.

 

La petite bulle mélancolique qui s'était formée dans le coeur de Hux se brisa. Il roula une nouvelle fois des yeux. Il allait devoir faire attention à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Sa maman l'avait mis en garde: il risquait de rester bloqué et loucher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

A son grand étonnement, Ren se reprit.

 

_ Hux, dit-il du même ton sec.

 

Oh non! Il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte!

 

_ Ren! lança-t-il en s'avançant, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Ren. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tes deux ânes fichent dans mon jardin?

 

Ren se redressa et ne lâcha pas le regard de Hux une seule seconde. Il garda le silence tandis que ses traits se détendaient peu à peu jusqu'à adopter une expression neutre. Enfin, en guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules, désinvolte, au bout d'une pause bien trop longue au goût de Hux pour être honnête.

 

_ Ils sont censés être dans le pâturage, finit-il par dire.

 

Hux se retint de rouler des yeux. Pâturage! Son lopin de terre coincé dans un quartier résidentiel n'était pas un pâturage! Grand terrain ou non!

 

_ Clairement, reprit Hux qui tentait en même temps de contrôler sa voix et d'empêcher ses yeux de descendre le long du visage puis du cou de Ren pour admirer le torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ils n'y sont pas. PUISQU'ILS SONT CHEZ MOI!

 

Ren ne détourna pas le regard, toujours fixé sur Hux. D'un geste très lent, il reposa sa hache sur le billot puis fit un pas en sa direction.

 

_ Il va falloir que tu me les rendes alors, s'ils sont chez toi.

 

A ce moment précis, Hux sentit les dernières amarres de sa colère lâcher. Il vit rouge et n'eut plus qu'une seule envie: balancer sa verve au visage de Ren.

 

_ TU TE FICHES DE MOI? TES ANES, TON PROBLEME! TU N'EN VEUX PAS? ALORS JE LES BALANCE DANS LE PREMIER ABATTOIRE! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR?

 

Ren s'approcha de Hux, les yeux légèrement plissés, un pas après l'autre, lourd et animal comme à son habitude.

 

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait? demanda Ren, la voix calme mais ferme. Quelle satisfaction sadique tu en retirerais?

_ Satisfaction sadique? Mais pour qui tu te prends?! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as l'habitude de tout détruire autour de toi! Alors question satisfaction sadique, tu devrais en parler à ton psy!

 

Ren s'avançait toujours. Il était maintenant assez proche pour que Hux distingue ses yeux d'un noir intense, ses grains de beautés éparpillés sur son visage et qu'il entende sa respiration lente et profonde. Il aurait dû être essoufflé après avoir coupé tout ce bois, nota Hux dans un coin de son esprit. Il a même transpiré!

Il déglutit. C'était injuste, se dit-il. Il se força à se focaliser une nouvelle fois sur le problème actuel.

 

_ Ren, reprit-il d'un ton calme, si tu ne veux plus des bourricots, je vais t'en débarrasser. Mais tu aurais au moins pu t'en occuper toi-même. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ton sale boulot.

_ J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était moi qui le faisait, rétorqua Ren. Mais ma mémoire me joue peut-être des tours.

 

Hux serra la mâchoire. Il y avait des sujets à ne pas aborder et Ren en prenait visiblement la direction. Oserait-il vraiment les lui renvoyer à la figure? Très bien! S'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Il ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à prononcer un nom interdit lorsque Ren l'interrompit.

 

_ C'est pour ça que tu es venu? demanda-t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur Hux, visage impassible.

 

Hux renifla.

 

_ A ton avis! lâcha-t-il avec plus de violence qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Quoi d'autre m'aurait amené dans ton taudis? Pff! Sois sérieux!

 

Ren finit par se planter devant lui, la stature droite et le torse légèrement bombé, l'attitude clairement dominante. Il savait que Hux détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Mais avait-il deviné pourquoi? Il voulut se reculer et s'en empêcha à la dernière seconde. Il n'allait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse à un hippie aux cheveux longs!

 

_ Tu aurais pu les ramener jusqu'ici, commenta Ren dont le souffle effleura la joue de Hux.

 

Il tenta de retenir un frisson.

 

_ Et toucher tes bêtes pleines de puces?! Non merci! Tu veux une vie de pouilleux, tu te la gardes!

 

Hux bouillait de l'intérieur. Sa colère, sa frustraton, sa tension, tout se mélangeait pour former une tempête à laquelle il savait déjà qu'il succomberait. Si seulement il avait réfléchi deux minutes avant de faire face à Ren!

 

_ Ca ne t'avait jamais dérangé dans le temps, répondit Ren d'une voix grave tandis qu'il se penchait lentement vers Hux.

 

Et merde.

L'instant d'après, les lèvres de Ren étaient sur les siennes, les bras autour de sa taille tandis que ses propres doigts se perdaient dans l'opulente chevelure. Bon sang que tout ceci lui avait manqué. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, les gestes effrénés et maladroits. Dans un dernier sursaut de raison, Hux repoussa Ren, ses mains maintenant sur ses épaules pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il le regretta immédiatement. Ren avait les lèvres rosies, les pommettes légèrement rouges et l'expression d'un chiot à qui il venait d'écraser la patte. Hux ne pouvait détacher son regard.

C'était maintenant que l'avenir allait se décider. Rester fidèle à sa décision d'il-y-a plusieurs mois ou succomber une énième fois.

 

_ Hux, souffla Ren dans un murmure qui déchirerait son cœur s'il en avait un.

 

Et merde! se répéta-t-il pour la seconde fois et abandonna ses bonnes résolutions.

Il glissa ses mains sur la nuque de Ren et l'attira vers lui, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut à quelques millimètres de son visage.

 

_ Tu as intérêt à me faire oublier ces ânes, glissa-t-il contre les lèvres de son amant avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

 

Il sentit les mains glisser de sa taille vers ses fesses, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Puis elles descendirent jusqu'à ses cuisses. Son corps réagit par la force de l'habitude et après un bond calculé, ses jambes enserrèrent les hanches de Ren tandis qu'il le porta jusqu'à la maison. A quoi servaient tous ces muscles s'il n'allait pas s'en servir à bon escient?

 

(***)

 

Hux se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait nuit noire. La première chose qu'il remarqua était la sensation désagréable des draps contre sa peau. Ce n'étaient pas du lin du Nil auquel il avait l'habitude. Puis il entendit un grognement à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il se figea. Qu'est-ce que c'était que…

 

_ Tu es dans mon lit, marmonna Ren avec difficulté.

 

Oh! Oui, il se rappelait maintenant. Les ânes, l'âne en chef et… la suite.

 

_ Je le sais bien, Hux mentit avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule si chaude et confortable de son amant.

 

Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement et sentit ce sentiment si familier l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Tout ceci lui avait tellement manqué. Mais c'était hors de question de l'avouer à Ren. Entre sa fierté et le fait d'avoir failli à sa parole de rester éloigné de lui suffisait à le faire se sentir coupable.

Une main glissa le long de son dos pour finir sa course sur sa hanche.

 

_ Dors, grogna Ren.

 

Sage suggestion. Il se réinstalla plus confortablement et ferma les yeux. Ils auraient le temps de discuter demain. Enfin, s'envoyer des vacheries et se crier dessus serait plus juste. Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

 

_ Dis, les ânes, marmonna-t-il. C'est toi qui les as mis dans mon entrée?

_ Hmm, fit Ren pour toute réponse.

_ Connard de hippie, lança Hux du même ton somnolant.

_ Général grande gueule, grommela Ren qui raffermit son étreinte avant de se rendormir pour de bon.

 

 

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire! Si elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudo! Ou même un petit commentaire!
> 
> Pour donner une petite précision, cette histoire m'a été inspirée suite à la lecture de [La Guerre de Etoilés](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6024307/chapters/13819741) de [Jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere). J'ai tellement aimé son Général Hux que cette histoire m'est venue. Vous pouvez donc considérer ceci comme une AU de son AU! :D  
> D'ailleurs, je vous encourage vivement à aller lire son histoire.
> 
> Au passage, le titre fait référence à l'âne de Buridan. Un âne affamé et assoiffé se trouve à équidistance d'une meule de foin et d'un bac d'eau. L'âne n'arrive pas à se décider et finit par mourir. Dans mon histoire, c'est Buridan qui fait le choix à la place de l'âne. Trop tordu peut-être? Probablement.


End file.
